DEATH BATTLE!
by FlariesThePokemon
Summary: These are basically fan-made Death battles...nuff' said.
1. Chapter 1

Peter: Well...matter as well spoil the first part of the roster...

Antie: Why not?

Mewtwo

Arceus

Terrarian

Broly

Millemmion

Dante

Asura

Kratos

Frieza


	2. DEATH BATTLE! 1: Mewtwo VS Frieza

Mewtwo vs Frieza DEATHBATTLE

Peter: Since the dawn of time, two look-likes remained in full on debate war, the question was always asked 'Who was, the better villain?'

Antie: Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon.

Peter: And Frieza, the Leader of the Galactic Frieza army.  
I'm Peter and he's Antie, and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor, and skill to see who would win a deathbattle.

Peter: Mew, the Pokemon that is said to have infinite power, nothing could top it.

Antie: And then a Grunt from Team Rocket came and decided to do the crazy thing, and make a clone of Mew.

Peter: That clone's name, was Mewtwo.

Peter: The person behind Mewtwo's creation was a gym leader named Blaine, who later betrayed Team Rocket and left. With no other option, the only way to complete Mewtwo was with some of Mew's DNA. And...they succeeded.

Antie: And the moment they created Mewtwo, he blew up the place with barely any moves.

Peter: For gods sake, he can talk with his mind.

Antie: Mewtwo has so many moves. That we had to put only very few in.

Peter: Hyper Beam creates a giant laser of light that no doubt will obliterate someone, however, he will have to recharge.

Antie: Teleport makes Mewtwo...teleport...no shit.

Peter: Swift sends several stars homing at the enemy.

Antie: Barrier can raise his defense.

Peter: Protect makes him immune to anything. But as used in a row, will become more uncommon.

Antie: Aura Sphere shoots a powerful blast that looks like a hadouken.

Peter: Shadow Sneak turns Mewtwo into a Shadow. Then uppercutting the enemy from behind.

Antie: Should've called it "Shadow Shoruken!'

Peter: Stop.

Antie: Kay.

Peter: Shadow Ball shoots a blast made of darkness.

Antie: Psystrike makes a pink shield which then turns into several blasts.

Peter: Disable makes the opponents move not work, but if used on a different move after, it will wear off.

Antie: And he's called the 'Genetic Pokemon', he has the most powerful telekinetic powers ever, which makes the move Psychic a move that can lift giant craters of the earth, hell, it can even control the opponent.

Peter: Amnesia accelerates Mewtwo's Special.

Antie: Psycho Cut shoots a slash of energy, that will most likely kill someone, delicious.

Peter: Psych Up copies all the opponent's stats.

Peter: Power Swap switches the Attack and Sp. Attack.

Antie: Well that's an 'Oh, fuck' move!

Peter: Guard Swap is similar but instead switches Defense and Sp. Defense.

Peter: Recover heals Mewtwo.

Antie: And Giga Impact makes Mewtwo charge at the enemy at supersonic speeds.

Peter: Me First copies the opponents move and does it first.

Antie: And he uses a FUCKING SPOON as a weapon.

Peter: He actually uses it amazingly.

Antie: Surprisingly enough, Mewtwo has the ability Pressure, something that decreases the PP of that move.

Peter: But if someone possibly caught a special Mewtwo, or raised it from an egg, he can get the ability Unerve. Which, basically, stops the opposing Pokemon from eating, at all costs. Pretty useless.

Antie: He's so powerful he blasted a Blastoise into the water's of Celurian Cave.

Peter: You see, Blastiose weighs about 188.5 lbs, that means he weighs 85.5 kg. This means Mewtwo can weigh above 85 pounds

Antie: However, there is a time when Mewtwo surpasses the peak of his power.

Peter: Mega Mewtwo.

Antie: Just so you know, both forms will be used.

Peter: Both forms surpass each others in some stats. Y's greatest at Speed, , and HP. And X is best at Attack, Defense, and Sp. Defense.

Antie: Gonna do some damage.

Peter: Believe it or not, Mewtwo has an ability in both forms, X's is Steadfast. It can increase it's speed when flinched.

Antie: And Insomnia makes it impossible for him to fall asleep.

Peter: When I say helpful, I won't say this.

Antie: Mewtwo has defeated Deoxys, a hoard of Genesect, and 5 of Red's Pokemon, and Mew.

Peter: However, Mewtwo is not perfect. Sometimes his own strength can become his weakness. And remember what I said about Mewtwo  
defeating Mew? He did but Mew used all his power to hold him still as he was obliterated by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

Antie: But Mewtwo can be ready for anything.

Peter: In the depths of space, Goku's father, Bardock, fought The Galactic Frieza Army. Bardock was doing just fine...

Antie: Until an evil alien came out, created a Supernova, and blew up Planet Vegeta and obliterated Bardock, this alien's name was...Frieza...

Peter: Yeah not the best name ever but, who cares?

Antie: Frieza's only goal is too blow shit to smithereens.

Peter: That's Buu's job...

Antie: I totally knew that!

Peter: Ugh, anyways, being the son of King Cold.

Antie: King Cold!? The creators must really love Ice cream!

Peter: That is possibly why they named him that.

Antie: Then puns are Dbz's existence.

Peter: Anyways, Frieza killed Vegeta and Beat Goku. And if Goku wasn't pissed off enough, he killed Krillen.

Antie: Turning him into Frieza's greatest fear. A super Saiyan.

Peter: And even in his 100% form, he gets teared apart.

Antie: Then he was turned into a robot, and then died again!

Peter: Using the cells of Frieza they put together a some-what saiyan, named Cell. Frieza and Cell were both sent to hell. And Frieza was forever haunted of his death, Frieza stood no chance from the start, Goku defeated Kid Buu, a power he couldn't imagine.

Antie: And we'll only be doing stuff form Regular Frieza, not the under forms.

Peter: He has moves, The Death saucer is a move similar to Krillen's but stronger.

Antie: The deathball makes him shoot an overpowered blast of ki.

Peter: He too has the power of telekinesis.

Antie: He also has the power of flight.

Peter: He can shoot laser's from his eyes.

Antie: The crazy finger beam is tiny, but powerful.

Peter: The invisible eye blast shoots an...well...invisible eye blast.

Antie: The Death comet shoots giant energy blasts everywhere.

Peter: The death beam shoots an upgraded version of the Crazy finger beam. Which killed both Vegeta and Dende.

Antie: The barrage death beam shoots a death beam but faster.

Peter: Force Positioning is where he stands still and focuses on defense.

Antie: Kiai is an attack that can stun someone for several minutes.

Peter: The Imprisonment Ball is where he captures his opponents...in a ball...

Antie: Sounds familiar.

Peter: The flaming headbutt hits the enemy with a headbutt on fire.

Antie: He can even make Supernova's, out of his bear hands!

Peter: But Frieza brings more to the table then expected.

Antie: The Death Wave is a beam that can slice through pretty much anything.

Peter: Death Break is a powerful rush.

Antie: The nova strike is where he puts a purple sphere of energy around himself and charges at the opponent.

Peter: The Death Cannon is only shot at 100% power and is giant beam.

Antie: He can even attack his opponents with his tail.

Peter: Vengeance is a combo of moves finished with a left chop.

Antie: So many deaths in such little time.

Peter: His transformations are powerful too. there's his 40-75% form, where he becomes more stronger.

Antie: And his 85-100% form matched Super Saiyan Goku.

Peter: But then there's his mastered form. Which is basically his 100% form, accept it can last longer. And he's more focused.

Peter: But Frieza brings more to the table then expected.

Antie: He can Turn into Golden Frieza, a Form so powerful it matched Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku and beat Vegeta's power.

Peter: with the power level of 3,000,000,000,000,00. It does a lot.

Antie: But power levels are complete shit!

Peter: Even so, Golden Frieza is so powerful, it could destroy a planet in one single blast.

Antie: It somehow has moves that regular Frieza cannot do.

Peter: The Golden Death Ball is a extremely powerful version of the deathball.

Antie: Nightmare's Awakening is where he's almost dead and heals himself completely, but it can be canceled.

Antie: Frieza has destroyed millions. Defeated Bardock, Goku, Vegeta. And even matched Super Saiyan God Goku's power.

Peter: But he's no Perfect Cell.

Antie: You suck at puns.

Peter: He struggles to contain ki as the stronger he gets, the weaker he'll become.

Antie: He even seizes to control his moves at the end of dragon ball!

Peter: He is also overly cocky.

Antie: But Frieza freezes all opponents...at completing their life!

Peter: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!

Antie: It's time for a DEATHBATTLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!

In the depths of Cerulean Cave. Mewtwo folds his arms waiting for a new challenger. Then noticing something behind him. It seemed to be a few orange balls and stars on them.

Mewtwo: 'Hmm, these things have such power, I can feel it radiating.'

Mewtwo's eyes then widened.

Mewtwo: 'A disturbance.'

Mewtwo turned to see a light blue blast rocketing at him. Using Psychic, he stopped the blast. Then balling into a fist. The blast exploded into embers.

Mewtwo: 'Show yourself.'

Someone then teleported in front of Mewtwo, he looked like him.

Frieza: No introduction is need considering you won't live much longer, but just to give you the last words you hear. I am Lord Frieza! Your worst nightmare.

Mewtwo: 'Prepare to perish ,Frieza!'

Song: watch?v=YI7EDN6-0i4

FIGHT!

The two both clash with a punch, then both teleporting away. Frieza charges at Mewtwo the moment he sees him, preparing to hit him with a Flaming Headbutt, only to fail as Mewtwo strikes first with a Shadow Ball, blasting Frieza into the water, only to get up instantly. Frieza then shot lasers from his eyes, trying to hit Mewtwo, only to fail as he kept dodging, Frieza then flew at Mewtwo

Mewtwo: 'Fool!'

Mewtwo fired a Psycho Cut at Frieza, hitting directly, however emerging from the smoke with no damage, Frieza then tail whap Frieza causing him to be stunned, Frieza then started punching Mewtwo several times, then chopping him with his left hand, sending him crashing against the wall.

Frieza: I though you would be more fun.

Mewtwo stood up as he used his telekinetic powers to lift the rocks from the ground, firing them at Frieza, chuckling, Frieza teleported away from the rocks, dodging everyone. Seeing a pathetic attempt, he couldn't help but laugh, only to be crushed by a boulder. Mewtwo, taking deep breaths, looked at the boulder, but the good drained away quickly, the boulder started cracking, until it finally blew up into rocks.  
Frieza was barely damaged, he then started throwing 3 death saucers at Mewtwo. The first one was a fail because Mewtwo jumped, the second was also a fail considering Mewtwo leaps away from it. As the last one approaches, Frieza charges at Mewtwo, Mewtwo catches 2 of Frieza's hands.

Frieza: You're pathetic!

Frieza then teleported away as the death saucer blasted Mewtwo into the wall. Getting up slowly, Mewtwo didn't see Frieza. A pink energy field then appeared around him.

Defense Up

Getting a bit more protection, Mewtwo found Frieza charging at him with some energy field around him. Having no other choice, an aura of energy surrounded him as he used Giga Impact, charging at Frieza, a small explosion appeared as they clashed. Mewtwo got knocked back, having a stronger move. While Frieza was sent flying into the water. Mewtwo's health was low, hoping that Frieza would faint quicker.

Frieza: Impressive, oh well..time to die...

Mewtwo looked to see Frieza shoot a eye laser beam at him. Frieza then shot a death ball at Mewtwo, sending him flying out of Cerulean Cave. While hitting the grass. Frieza punched him into the air. Teleporting slightly above him, knowing how weak Mewtwo was at this point, he ended it with a flaming headbutt, ramming Mewtwo into the ground, teleporting away as he saw the smoke. He saw Mewtwo, get up. Teleporting into the sky, he started charging the death wave. He saw Mewtwo effected by a green aura. He saw wounds healing. even blood disappeared. He really didn't care so he fired the Death Wave, Mewtwo looked up to see the slash coming his way, so using most of his power, he shot a Hyper Beam at Frieza, instantly destroying the death wave's energy, Frieza was consumed by the blast, just a few seconds later, it stopped, Frieza fell to the ground weak.

(Stop Song)

Mewtwo: 'You cannot defeat me now, I have healed when you were charging your move.'

Frieza: Fool...

Frieza got up as he started radiating with power he looked no different other then he got biceps.

Mewtwo: Bigger muscles? I've see worse.

Song: watch?v=tuADSGLjLB8

Frieza got up, ignoring the damage he just went through and charged at Mewtwo. Mewtwo dodged the first one but was hit when Frieza charged the second time. Frieza then uppercutted Mewtwo into the air once more, using his telekinetic powers, he lifted boulders from the ground and threw them at Mewtwo. Mewtwo charged at Freiza dodging the rocks Frieza used with his psychic powers. Frieza chuckled as he shot a Death Ball at Mewtwo. Mewtwo was to late to dodge the attack, instead it hit him directly sending him crashing to the ground. Getting up somewhat damaged, he had no time to react as Frieza started punching Mewtwo every half-a second, Freiza would punch Mewtwo hard. Frieza then tried to do a left karate chop again, but a pink sphere of energy protected him, it then turned into several pink blasts that hit him into the air. Frieza was slightly tired, but could stay standing long enough. Mewtwo flew up and used Swift, shooting homing stars at Frieza, with ease Frieza dodged them all, raising an eyebrow of this, he felt an explosion hit him on his back, turning around, he saw the stars come back for him, not reacting fast enough, ALL of the stars hit him, Mewtwo then flew up directly above Frieza and shot an Aura Sphere at him, sending him flying towards the ground. As he was close to the ground, rage came inside of him.

Frieza: Erghh, no, No, NO, NOOO!

When they hit the ground, a giant explosion of smoke appear, some energy from the aura sphere was in it.

(Stop Music)

Mewtwo looked too see that Frieza was gone. But then, he looked up. When he looked up, he saw Frieza with larger muscles, forming a Supernova.

Mewtwo: 'You idiot! You'll kill both of us!'

Frieza: I'll live another day!

Mewtwo focused his energy has a flash of light appeared, it was only for a split second though. Frieza looked to see the Supernova was gone. He then tried to make another one, not a single spark. He was confused what just happened, his ki was dropping, but he had enough to make at least 10 Supernova's. Mewtwo's facepalmed

Frieza: What the hell!?

Mewtwo: 'Bafoon'.

Song: watch?v=T_0QHtEnq04

Mewtwo flew into the sky to hit Frieza with Confusion and end it. Frieza noticed him and used his eye laser, they looked like giant laser beams On fire. Dodging them swiftly, he came up to Mewtwo and punch with Confusion, only to miss. Frieza grabbed Mewtwo's chest and punched him hard, sending him flying towards the ground. Before Mewtwo hit the ground, he was shot by something, the Death Beam, when getting up, he used Recover, only to get a few seconds as Freiza flaming headbutt's Mewtwo so hard, he was pretty sure he cracked Mewtwo's skull.

Mewtwo: 'Erghh'

Mewtwo had only one more choice to survive this fight. Using Psych Up, he evened the powers between both of them.

Mewtwo: 'What is this power? it's radiating with destruction, ki.'

Mewtwo then charged at Frieza, Frieza didn't feel so good about the switch thing. He felt so weak, as if in an instant he'd be back to normal. Looking, he saw Mewtwo charging at him at incredible speeds. Frieza started shooting multiple blasts of ki, only to fail when Mewtwo dodges them all by teleporting, then appearing in front of Frieza at the same speed, grabbing Mewtwo's hands, they both were stuck in a charge motion, Mewtwo got out of a grip of one of Frieza's fists, using Confusion, however Frieza blasts Mewtwo back into the wall he was in. Frieza, however, felt that he wasn't blasted away, then, Mewtwo used Shadow Sneak and uppercutted Frieza into the air.

Frieza: I WILL END YOU NOW!

Using all of his power remaining shot the Death Cannon. Mewtwo watched as the giagantic beam approached.

Mewtwo: HYPER BEAM!

Mewtwo fired an even bigger laser beam that blasted right through it, hitting Frieza. After the beam stopped, Frieza started to drop into the ground. Mewtwo caught Frieza by his tail, and through him into the wall, the boulders on top started falling, and when they hit the bottom, they crushed Frieza.

Mewtwo: 'Your fate has been decided.'

Mewtwo was starting to recover again, however, from debris of the rocks, came Frieza, now back to normal, except, an aura of fire surrounded him.

Frieza: Prepare to die...

Frieza then flew forward and punched Mewtwo, then teleporting behind him and doing the same thing. He then caught Mewtwo with his tail, as he prepared a death beam. Mewtwo had an open shot and hit him, so he punched him with Confusion into the air. Frieza easily got his balance back and started charging at Mewtwo who already WAS charging at him, just before they both hit, Frieza teleported aside Mewtwo and punched him, then shooting a Death Ball at Mewtwo, exploding when made contact. Frieza smirked as he started charging at Mewtwo with the flaming headbutt. Mewtwo caught the headbutt but it was hurting and he was going to hit the ground soon.

Mewtwo: '*DIE!*

Mewtwo yelled as he fired a Hyper Beam that engulfed Frieza. Frieza could feel his body being decimated.

Frieza: NO, I WON'T LOSE! NOT TO HIM!

Frieza started yelling as the sky turned into thunderstorm. Frieza thrusted forward causing a giant blast of light to appear. Blinding Mewtwo, when he opened his eyes, all he saw was a wasteland.

Frieza: I'm surprised you made it this far, but it's time to die...

Frieza: I will show you the Ultimate Evolution!  
Another flash of light appeared, causing Mewtwo to shield his eyes. When the light stopped, he saw Mewtwo turn golden.

Frieza: I am...Golden Frieza.

With a 'Hmph' he charged at Frieza. Only to be blasted by the Golden Death Ball, then getting uppercutted into the air by Frieza's tail. Once, flown almost into space, Frieza teleported slightly above Mewtwo and hit him with the flaming headbutt, sending him crashing to the ground. With a smirk, he threw the imprisonment ball at Mewtwo, catching him instantly.

Frieza: This is the best you've got?

Frieza then started levitating away, until, a cracking sound caught his attention, Looking at the ball, cracks of light were forming, and with a blast of light, Mewtwo broke free, looking different.

Stop Music

Mewtwo: And I present to you, Mega Mewtwo X!

Music: watch?v=OuCZsYPiQp0

With the introduction out of the way, he shot Frieza with a Psycho Cut, regaining his balance, Frieza used his telekinetic powers and shot it back at Mewtwo, only to miss. Frieza then charged at Mewtwo with the fiery aura once more around him. Only to be stopped by a spoon, sparks started flying everywhere. Mewtwo then whacked the spoon to the left, causing Frieza to fly backwards a little, Mewtwo then got close to Frieza and did a fury of attacks, ending with a energy slash from the spoon, sending Frieza flying into the sky. But the slash didn't hold Frieza back for long. Mewtwo looked up to see another Supernova form by Frieza.

Mewtwo: I-Impossible!

Then Mewtwo remembered, he disabled one of Mewtwo's other moves while seeing the future.

*Both seemed extremely tired, Frieza, however, just chuckled as his power started radiating, when it stopped, Frieza was completely healthy, then with a powerful blast, he killed Mewtwo.*

Disabling the move cause' it will leave an advantage. Mewtwo then used Disable, however, it didn't work, he ran out of PP.

Frieza: Goodbye!

Frieza then threw the Supernova at the ground, as Mewtwo watched the Supernova get closer, he charged up his Hyper beam and blasted it at the Supernova, destroying it into embers, Frieza chuckled as the beam approached him, teleporting away when it was about to hit.

Mewtwo: What the-

Mewtwo had no time to react because Frieza had teleported behind him, Frieza then shot a Death Beam at Mewtwo's heart. Frieza looked at the now soulless eyes, walking away from the battle. However, a sparkle caught Frieza's eye, looking back, he haid no time to ract as Mega Mewtwo Y uses Confusion on Frieza, sending him flying into the sky. Mewtwo reached the same height as Frieza.

Mewtwo: This ends here...

Frieza: Indeed...

Both aura's were at maximum level. Frieza was almost out of ki, too make matters worse, Mewtwo did a Guard Swap and Power Swap. As the two clash with Giga Impact and a fiery charge. A sonic boom is heard. Perhaps around the universe. Then, one of them stopped, causing an explosion to appear. Mewtwo fell to the ground, looking around. He saw Frieza, he tried with all of his power to choke Frieza to death with psychic, however, he was never lifted, with no protection, Mewtwo was being choked by Frieza's tail, preparing a Confusion so he can sneak attack, it failed as Frieza throws Mewtwo (With his tail) slightly away from him, when getting up, he felt weak, he had enough strength to use Recover however. Frieza, on the other hand, began charging a beam with is hands, as Mewtwo turned around, he saw Frieza unleash the beam on him.

Mewtwo: NO!

Mewtwo was then blasted into pieces with Psychic-type blood everywhere. And with a large chuckle, Frieza went up to the sky,

*K.O.!*

Ending screen is Frieza blowing up 1/3 of the Pokemon world.

Antie: Well at least he was split into two.

Peter: We'll explain two things.

Antie: Gonna be deadly either way.

Peter: Perhaps one of the most closest battles in our Death Battle history. Mewtwo may be faster, have more agility, and stomps in Intelligence. But Frieza beats him in everything else.

Antie: Mewtwo may be strong enough to defeat Mew, but Frieza has taken on slightly better people. Like Super Saiyan Goku.

Peter: And in an Intro scene from one of the Budokai games, it sees him take on Super Saiyan Level 2 Vegeta.

Antie: He's even taken on Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta.

Peter: True, he didn't defeat Goku without a little help, but even when damaged, he took on SSGSSJ Vegeta on his own.

Antie: And now to show how this was close.

Peter: Mewtwo has taken much damage, with still surviving, for example, in the Pokemon Origins, Mewtwo takes on all of Red's Pokemon and Mega Charizard, and he takes a lot of damage, so much that we couldn't even calculate it...so search it up on Youtube.

Antie: 'What about the thing where he was heart was hit with Death beam?'

Peter: Mewtwo has taken more, in the Manga in FireRed and LeafGreen, Mewtwo is stabbed by Deoxys, in the same place Frieza stabbed Mewtwo.

Antie: And even Mewtwo's stats say he's capable of flying over 130 miles per hour.

Peter: That's why, it would be close.

Antie: Mewtwo just couldn't put himself together.

Peter: The winner is Frieza.

*NEXT TIME*

Stay inside...  
uploads/original/9/90134/1757739-asura_s_wrath_

And don't interfere...  
fd08/i/2013/235/7/c/broly_by_vassago_coloured_by_shabaazkhan_by_

ANGER .

SHOWS  
. /dragonball/images/3/36/Goku_vs._Broly_ /revision/latest?cb=20111214191113

*NO*  
. /asuraswrath/images/8/8c/Gfs_205286_2_ /revision/latest?cb=20121128193451

*MERCY!*  
bf3b/i/2012/302/9/3/angry_broly_wallpaper_by_link_

.

*V.S.*

4829/i/2013/314/1/3/broly_lssj_by_


End file.
